


His Daylighter

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daylighter Simon Lewis, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mundane Raphael Santiago, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Simon’s been feeling down ever since Raphael had to leave. But after a difficult mission, he feels the need to finally tell Raphael how he feels.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Kudos: 49





	His Daylighter

The heeled up shadowhunter smiled down at Raphael. “Be careful out there.” Her words were a mere whisper. “I don’t need to find out you died on your first day back as a mundane.” She joked, in turn made the former vampire chuckle.

“Izzy, I need you to promise me something.” His voice held seriousness in it. She stopped her laughter, giving a curt nod towards Raphael. “I-I need you to take care of Simon. I can’t have my Daylighter getting in trouble.” He allowed himself to smile, thinking about his baby.

Izzy smiled, pulling the shorter into a hug. “I’ll make sure he’s okay. He’ll be in great hands.” After her promise Raphael pulls away from the hug. With no more words, the former vampire climbs into his car and drives off into the night.

—

Climbing out the portal, Simon shuddered. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” The vampire muttered, before he felt his phone going off. He plucked it out of his -Raphael’s- jacket pocket. He sees a text from Lily shown on his phone screen. ‘Hope the mission went well. The clan misses you. Come back home safe.’

He texted her back, before plopping down onto the desk chair. He brushes the demon blood out his hair, it falling down onto the black leather jacket. It still faintly smelled like Raphael.

Isabelle looked over at Simon, practically feeling how upset he’s feeling. She could feel guilt make a boil in her throat. “Izzy, you okay?” Alec, her older brother questioned. He saw the sadden look in her brown eyes. Everyone was now looking at her. She felt horrible.

Simon’s eyes bored into her brown ones. She sighed in defeat. “I did this only for your greater good.” She started, Simon felt on edge by her words. “Raphael told me to take care of you. Even if that meant not telling you where he is.” Simon eyes widen in shock.

The last Simon ever saw Raphael was when he went undercover. Trying to figure out what Valentine’s people were trying to do. The first time Simon saw Raphael smiling in the lights of the sun. He missed him.

That sadness became anger.

“You mean to tell me, that for over five months! Five months! That you knew where Raphael was!” He felt like the world was caving in on him. He felt broken. So, so broken. “I can’t believe you kept this from me. Knowing well enough how I felt.” He could hear his voice starting to quiver.

“Simon, I only d-“ She was cut off by the new clan leader’s cold glare. The room was silent, the only sound were other’s walking by. “Where?” Was the only word he spit out. He willed himself to calm down, knowing something bad would happen if he didn’t.

“Detroit.”

—

As Raphael was serving the line, someone tapped him on his shoulder. “Sister Ava!” He exclaimed in a beamed voice. The elder woman smiled at him, before clearing her throat. “Someone has asked for you outside. In the back.” He was confused by her words. “Did they say who they were?” The elder woman shakes her head no.

Raphael give her a nod, tearing off his hairnet. He wondered who’d be here to see him. The only person who knew of where he was, was Isabelle. But she had kept from him. She didn’t want to risk their lives mashing.

He makes his way out into Detroit’s cold weather. The snow was starting to pack up, that Raphael had to bundle under heavy coats. He was getting used to feeling heat and cold. These past few months were hard, but he got used to it all.

The second he made it down the small steps, he saw the stupid white van. He could see the darkened Angelic Rune on the van’s side door.

“Raphael.” His voice was a mere whisper, behind him. He whipped around, looking up into Simon’s brown eyes. Raphael’s heart beat faster, also something he was getting used to. Simon chuckled, hearing the former vampire’s heart thrashing in his chest.

“That’s a loud patter you got there.” Simon teased. The mundane blushed, glad that it was cold. “How’d you find me?” Raphael asked, pulling the coat closer. “Isabelle. She felt guilty for keeping it from me. I might have snapped at her.” He sheepishly runs the back of his neck.

Raphael opened his mouth, but then shut it. He had no right to know. He wasn’t one of them. “I can read you like an open book now Raph.” Simon muttered. “They miss you everyday. They still see you as their leader, but they’re glad I took over. They’re getting better with hanging with the other Downworlders. Some even shadowhunters.” Raphael’s eyes widen in shock.

“I guess I’m doing good a leader.” He joked, but there was some stern in his voice. “I didn’t come here to talk about how the clan is. Although they’re doing great. I came here to tell you something.” Simon brought Raphael’s head up by his chin.

He could hear the former vampire’s heart thudding. “I love you Raphael.” His words brushed with the wind, before pressing his lips to the edge of Raphael’s lips. Raphael now knew that the blush was from Simon.

“I love you too Simon.” Raphael then wrapped his arms around the clan leader’s neck. Brought him down and pressed a passion filled kiss to his lips. Simon hummed into the kiss, pulling Raphael closer by the waist. Simon might’ve been able to go longer, but Raphael was human now.

The new clan leader pulled away, Raphael being left breathless. “I want you to come back.” Raphael opened his mouth to answer, but Simon didn’t allow him. “You don’t have to live at the hotel. I can have you living in my old home. It’s still up for sell, since my mom and Rebecca live in Florida.” Raphael debated for a bit in his head.

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” They shared their small agreement with a final kiss to their lips.


End file.
